Gotta Get You Into My Life
by marzcrisscolfer
Summary: This is a story about Future!klaine and their lives together in NYC. It's based two years after the beautiful proposal on the Dalton staircase in 5x01. Will be multichapter. Also will include angst and smut so please give it a chance, please read :)
1. Chapter 1

AN:** okkk hi there this is my first ever fanfiction and well its based on Future!klaine and it is basically after s5e1 after Blaine proposes duh and they have their wedding. so this is two years after their wedding. i've had this in my mind for ages so i hope you like it. there will be smut but no major M rated scenes.:p anyways i will shutup and let you read. i plan on making this a multi chapter with a sequel so enjoy.**

**disclaimer: i do not own Glee or Kurt or Blaine or any other Glee characters. i own the random people who will be seen later.**

* * *

Kurt had everything ready and set, he knew Blaine had a hard day at work just by the tone of his voice and the tiredness behind it during their phone call earlier in the day. He had to make sure everything was perfect if he wanted to pop the question that he had been wanting to ask Blaine for so long. But with their busy schedules and the fact that some days they would both be working so late he was positive Blaine would say no.

They had been married for two years. Two amazing years since Blaine had proposed so beautifully with such perfection to Kurt at the staircase of Dalton Academy where they had both first met. A lot had happened as well during those two years with getting the lead role in his favourite play, 'Wicked' and Blaine getting his first record deal.  
As we speak, Blaine was at the label right now recording songs for his first album. It also helped that Blaine's brother who had somehow gone from making cheesy advertisements on television to starring lead in his first successful break out movie, had connections at the label which helped Blaine get a proper job there as a managing assistant as well as a recording artist. This brought in extra money, even though after Kurt's first successful play on Broadway had brought them enough money to last them the next several months.  
After several minutes of trying to perfect everything as well as he could, Kurt heard the familiar click of a key being put through a lock and a door opening. Kurt's heart was pounding as heavy footsteps that were undoubtedly Blaine's walked towards the kitchen. Kurt readied himself in front of the candlelit dinner table laden with fancy plates, that he got from his father as a housewarming gift when he moved out of his apartment with Rachel and Santana and into his new one with Blaine, and amazing food.  
Blaine walked into the kitchen and his eyes opened with awe. He looked from the dinner table to Kurt and repeated the same eye movement twice. "Kurt..." he started walking towards his husband. "Did you do all this-"  
He was cut off from Kurt, "for you, yes I did, because my beautiful husband deserves to come home to a soothing dinner after a tiring day."  
Blaine looked blessed. He leaned in to kiss Kurt before whispering an, "I love you," to his lips.  
Kurt smiled in the kiss and pulled back and replied with an, "I love you too." But as soon as he heard Blaine's stomach rumble he grabbed his arm and pulled him toward his dinner.  
Blaine started to eat without any complaint. Kurt was barely eating his own food and was watching Blaine intently as he chewed. Blaine noticed this and said,"So... I can't help but wondering.. what brought this on? I mean you sounded like you wanted to ask me something over the phone and here I am in front of a beautifully put dinner with my even more beautiful husband who- no offense- looks like he's about to crap his pants," Kurt, at hearing this awkwardly laughed which Blaine also noticed, "Kurt?" he said softly reaching out to hold his husbands hand.  
Kurt looked straight into Blaine's eyes and took a deep breath. Blaine mentally prepared himself for whatever was coming, be it good or bad. "Blaine," Kurt started, "we've been married two years, and these two years have been long, hectic and hard," he continued. Blaine was freaking out inside, so sure that Kurt was leaving him now, for someone better. _God those eyes are so beautiful_, Blaine thought. "But they have also been the best and happiest years of my life," said Kurt, Blaine sighing in relief. "Blaine," Kurt said again, "I know our days our long and hard and our work times suck, but my play won't be on for another couple of months, and we could co ordinate your timings and we could make it all work and it would be pretty easy and simple if only your boss- and well my boss too and-" he was cut off.  
Blaine knew this side of Kurt too well, he was rambling about random things when he was nervous about saying something. "Kurt," he said gripping his husbands hand tighter, "just say it sweetie."  
Kurt took a deep breath, closed his eyes, opened them again and said, "Blaine, I want a baby." Kurt took in Blaine's reaction, it went from understanding to confusion to happiness to tense to finally something Kurt could no longer read. His face was expressionless. There was silence for a couple of seconds. Not like any silence the boys had had when they were together, this silence was uncomfortable. Well for Kurt anyways. He knew it was stupid to ask. Blaine was so busy these days, and Kurt would have to go back to work soon and if they did get a baby, who would look after it? He was prepared for Blaines, 'no.' He just _knew _it was coming. Kurt couldn't stand it anymore. He finally broke the silence. "Well?" he asked, still trying to read his husbands face.

"A baby?" was all Blaine said.

"Yeah. I mean I know it'll be hard and I know we talked about it before but Blaine, that was a _year_ ago. I really think we're ready. And if you really think that-"

"Kurt."

"No I know Blaine, it was stupid. You're really busy these days and you'll get distracted. I know. It was just a thought I was hoping-"

"Kurt."

"Blaine, I know I was just reminding you of the same conversation we had a year ago. And we're so young, I just left NYADA and you're taking some classes. Look its okay alright we can just stop-"

"Kurt, listen to me." At that Kurt stopped rambling immediately.

"Yes."

"Kurt, I love you. And I married you because I had the full intention to start and raise a family with you. I want nothing more than that. I want nothing more than to have a family with you Kurt Anderson-Hummel. And I can't wait to finally have a reason to stop taking random classes at NYU when they are no use to me whatsoever so I can have more time with you and maybe our new little baby." Kurt, after hearing this, practically leapt from his chair onto Blaine's lap. Okay not practically, he jumped onto Blaine's lap. He cupped his face with his hands and said, "I love you. I love you so much Blaine Anderson."

Blaine chuckled and said, "I love you too baby, and that's Blaine Anderson-Hummel to you sir!"

Kurt giggled still holding Blaine's face and said,"you are such a dork. You are my dork," and he kissed Blaine as softly as he could, putting as much expression into the kiss as possible. He ran his tounge over Blaine's lower lip in a way he knew Blaine loved and Blaine hastily allowed him entrance allowing Kurt to roam his tounge freely in Blaine's mouth, Blaine doing the same.

Blaine carefully pulled away but stayed close enough that his and Kurt's foreheads touched,"shall we continue this in the bedroom?" he whispered.

"I was hoping you'd say that." and together they made their way towards their bedrooms closing the door firmly shut behind them, easily forgetting the unfinished roast chicken left on the dinner table.

* * *

**okay so theres the first chapter with plenty of more to come. uploads might be a b*tch but i shall try and upload as soon as i can whenever i can. please feel free to leave reviews and tell me how you liked the chapter:)**

**also i had the image that Kurt&Blaine have their wedding at the end of season 5. they move out after that and find their own apartment near Santanas and Rachels. Do i plan on including them? maybe. Kurt auditioned for a role on broadway and has gotten it. and tho rachel may be rich and famous after funny girl, she still lives with santana and dani has moved in with them to. ok i ship dantana:p**

**also if i do include rachel and santana, santana would be with dani but i cant really see Rachel with someone other than Finn:/ but its not that shes unhappy about it.**

**and klaine is adorable. they keep me going. stay strong gleeks. new episode 3am. i need to sleep. xoxoxox**

**marz**


	2. Chapter 2

**just wanted to say thankyou to the follows and favorites i got was not expecting that so soon:p (or at all) anyways here is the second chapter and this is basically Klaines life on a day to day basis also since Kurt is not working currently hes at home so thats what you'll see. again- first fanfiction, based on a bunch of ideas that keep formulating in my head, please be nice:3 oh and please leave reviews so i know how you like it. thanks!:D**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine woke up the next morning snuggled together with Blaine on Kurt's chest and Kurt's arm around Blaine. Kurt woke a little earlier than Blaine and he watched his husband sleep for a while before deciding to wake him up. _He looks so peaceful though, _thought Kurt as he gently nudged his husband awake. "Blaine.. Blaine sweetie wake up you have to go to work."

Blaine squinted up at Kurt and smiled slightly,"five more minutes," he said and turned over to his side. Kurt smiled softly but remembered that Blaine's 'five minutes' ended up being half an hour long and he would get cranky and agitated if he got up late. "No, Blaine, come on, you get nervous and think you're late when you're not actually late causing you to make yourself late," said Kurt softly but firmly.

Blaine looked up at his husband and frowned slightly. "Okay okay I'm up," he announced sitting up and giving Kurt a kiss. "Wow you look flawless even with crazy bed head," he said observing his husband with a look of awe.

Kurt blushed slightly not before realizing the younger man had just claimed him of having bed head and actually looking _good. _"No, no, no, no, no, I can't have bed head. I get the bathroom first. This is not on. I have to go fix it," he said hastily untangling himself from Blaine and getting out of the bed. Blaine smiled at the older man as he walked into the bathroom of their bedroom. Blaine got up and walked in behind him to find his husband arranging his hairspray bottles and anti bedhead bottles on the counter.

Blaine hugged him from behind putting his arms over his stomach and kissing his cheek looking at him in the mirror in front of them. "You don't need those baby, you look _plain sexy. _That's what I meant," Blaine told him.

Kurt blushed again and kissed Blaine's cheek. "Thank you, love. But I still need to get ready. I'm going to go book an appointment for the adoption agency."

"Hmm. Do they have a surrogate system as well? Why don't we just get a surrogate? Then one of us can donate our sperm, and maybe then our baby will at least look like us," said Blaine thoughtfully trying to tone down the excitement he was feeling at the thought of him and Kurt with a son or a daughter. The picture in his head was looking clear and it was all he ever wanted, to start a family with the one person who he loved more than anyone.

Kurt turned in Blaine's arms and looked at him with a mixture of happiness and awe. How could he never have thought of that? "Wow, I literally never thought of that. That's perfect Blaine! It'll be kind of hard to find a surrogate though, but I'm sure the agency has that as well..." Kurt trailed off thinking of something.

Blaine noticed this and realized his husband had something more to say but couldn't voice it. "Kurt? What is it?" He asked him.

"I want the baby to have your sperm," said Kurt looking straight in his husbands beautiful eyes.

"What..." he started, although he was kind of surprised. "Kurt are you- are you sure?" he didn't need to ask, just by looking in his husbands eyes he knew he was serious.

"Yes, Blaine, I'm sure. I mean it's not like we're going to have just one baby right?" Blaine responded with a grin and shook his head. "So you can donate your sperm for the first one and then when we're ready for another, I'll donate for the second."

Blaine considered this in his head for a few seconds. Kurt planned on having a _big _family with Blaine. The fact that he wanted a family at all with Blaine was enough for him. "That," Blaine said kissing him, "Sounds," kiss, "Perfect," kiss, "To," kiss, "Me," and with a final kiss, Blaine grinned at his husband.

Kurt grinned back and quickly stepped out of the embrace and smirked his husband. "What?" Blaine asked looking at his husband suspiciously.

"Nothing you just look really hot today. And since you look so hot today you get to be on coffee duty," and Kurt smiled the smile he knew Blaine loved. Blaine looked at his husband and rolled his eyes fondly. He gave his husband one last peck before saying,"okay," and leaving the bathroom to make coffee for the two of them.

Kurt meanwhile completing his bathroom routine and walking towards the kitchen inhaling the wafting smell of eggs, coffee and was that bacon? He smiled watching his husband carefully fill up two plates and place them on the table.

"I think I'm getting better at this," said Blaine biting his lips to hold back a smile for finally succeeding on not burning the toast for once.

"I'll say," said Kurt laughing sitting at his usual place on the table and taking a bite of his eggs. They were actually quite good but no way he would tell his husband that or he was sure to get teased about it.

Blaine joining Kurt hastily consumed his own plate of breakfast before downing a whole cup of coffee, checking his watch and saying,"Sorry I wish I could sit with you babe, but I have to get ready, I promised my boss I'd get to work early today and I need to get on his good side if I want that promotion."

Blaine had been told by his boss that he was doing admittedly a good job at the label as a managing assistant and he did a good job making sure the bar attached to the label was doing okay too even though he wasn't even legally allowed to drink yet. He was told if he continued this good work he would soon be a chew in for manager of the whole label and bar as well.

"Oh its okay, no problem I was just going to head out for grocery shopping anyways and find an agency that can help us," Kurt told him smiling. He was always smiling when he was with Blaine. Something he did to him inside; and Kurt loved it. He loved being so happy with his husband.

"I can't wait," said Blaine excitedly. "Will you be here when I'm done getting ready?"

"I was actually just going to finish and leave. I can wait for you if you want though," said Kurt feeling guilty for some reason. "I just wanted to get everything over and done with so I could start looking for agencies."

Blaine smiled and walked over to Kurt who was still in his seat. "That sounds great babe. Call me if you find anything," said Blaine giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek as he nodded and smiled in response and walked towards their bedroom.

He heard dishes being put into the sink and keys being picked up and his husband calling across the apartment,"I'm leaving, B, love you! I'll call you later!"

"Okay babe!" Blaine responded. Smiling to himself he got ready for work.

xxXxXXxxx

As Kurt came home from his grocery shopping he noticed the bed was made and the dishes in the sink were all cleaned and put away. There was also a sticky note attached to the fridge that read in Blaine's handwriting: 'didn't want you to have to come home to a dirty house. now you can sit back and look for agencies without worrying. love you -B'

Kurt smiled to himself. Even though his husband was in a hurry, he still found time to make Kurt's life easier. He really was lucky for Blaine. He grabbed his laptop from the table in their bedroom and sat back in the living room and googled adoption and surrogate agencies.

He found one not to far from their building and immediately called their number being impressed with their services. Actually the only reason this agency caught his eye was the fact that they said 'non homophobic: open to everyone.' His call was answered quickly and soon he was arranging an appointment with him and Blaine for Saturday- when Blaine was off work- to discuss their options.

After his he ended the call he realized it was already 12:30. Blaine would probably be taking a break about now. So he called his husband who answered on the second ring. "Well hello there, to what do I owe the pleasure of Kurt Anderson-Hummel, famous Broadway star, calling me?" Kurt held back a snort. His husband was such a dork.

"Well I just wanted to let my husband know that I found an agency that I think will help us. and also we have an appointment for Saturday at 9:30am. Think you could deliver that message for me?" said Kurt somewhat happily. On the other end of the line Blaine did a celebratory fist punch in the air and although Kurt could not see him he was grinning like an idiot.

Blaine cleared his throat before talking and made his voice appear as thick and heavy,"Mhmm, sure think Mr. Anderson-Hummel I could do that. Also your uh, beautiful charming husband says that he loves you and he can't wait to have a baby with you." Kurt felt himself smiling again.

"Well you get your paws of my husband and tell him I say that same to him except I may love him a little more," said Kurt playing along.

"Now look here Mr. Anderson-Hummel," said Blaine still making his voice sound like deep. "Your husband INSISTS that he loves you most."

"Well I don't think that's right. I definitely love him most," said Kurt laughing at his husband's childishness.

" -Hummel sir as we speak your husband is getting yelled at by his boss's daughter for some reason unbeknownst to him. He thinks it his duty to figure out what he did wrong before his boss appears. So he bids you adieu," said Blaine. "Oh, and I love you most," he added in his normal voice.

Kurt just chuckled and said,"goodbye Blaine, I love you too." And he ended the call before he could say more. Then he went to visit Rachel and Santana for a bit before coming home and starting to cook dinner.

xxXXXxxx

On Saturday at 8:45am Blaine and Kurt were preparing themselves for their meeting with the adoption agency. Kurt was getting nervous and kept making Blaine change his clothes telling him every time that "we need to impress them so they think we're capable of having a child." And every time Blaine told him "they won't care if I wear a blue polo shirt or a red one babe." But he still obliged and changed when his husband asked him too.

At 9:05 exact, they began to make their way towards the agency building. Blaine knew they would be early. the same way they were always early, to everything, credits to his husband and his need to be prompt. But that didn't make him love him any less.

"This is it. These are the people who will decide on weather on not we are fit to have a child. Are you ready?" said Kurt turning to Blaine as they stood outside looking at the building in front of them.

"The question is are you ready? whatever these people say, I want you to remember that there are other options and there are other agencies. And no matter what they say, I love you okay?" Blaine told his husband carefully. He squeezed the hand he was holding and smiled to its owner. They always had trouble with people judging them on their beliefs and their sexuality. But the main thing was to stick together. And that's what they would do.

Kurt kissed his husband's cheek as the entered the building. The receptionist smiled at them as they entered and walked towards her. "Good morning. May I help you?" she asked politely.

"Yes, hi, good morning, we have an appointment for the adoption agency? Anderson-Hummel?" said Kurt in his professional voice that Blaine saw often in situations like this.

"Ah, yes, Mr and Mr Anderson-Hummel, you are on the fifth floor, you're looking for Sheila, she'll direct you as to where you have to go," said the receptionist confirming in her computer and entry log in front of her. She smiled at them as she gestured for the elevator towards her right. Kurt and Blaine said their thank yous and headed for the elevator pressing the fifth floor button.

If possible Blaine and Kurt felt their heart beat faster than it was as the elevator took them higher and higher. The elevator door opened and they were greeted with a pleasant looking room with pictures of families of all kinds hung around the walls along with some comfy looking waiting chairs, magazines and neat plotted plants. There was a picture of a gay couple with a daughter each in their arms smiling down at the bundles. it warmed Kurt and Blaines heart as they each thought about that being them with their own child soon. They both had a good feeling about this meeting.

It didn't take long to find Sheila she was sitting behind the desk that looked similar to the one the receptionist sat behind downstairs. "Let me guess, you must be Mr and Mr Anderson-Hummel?" she said smiling at the two of them. As Blaine nodded his head and smiled back in response she said,"You're right on time. Second door to the right." And she pointed towards the hallway.

The two husbands reached their destination and looked at each other before they entered the already open room to be greeted by a woman with a kind face and dressed in business like clothes. Blaine wondered if everyone was just nice here. She shook both their hands and introduced herself as Elena Smith the head of the adoption and surrogate part of the agency.

"Now boys, I understand that you both recently graduated from your respective colleges and you both have decent jobs. You, Kurt being a Broadway star, and i saw your show by the way I must say you have quite the talent, and you Blaine are a managing assistant at Red Bedroom Records? And you are also taking night classes as NYU?" she said looking over at Blaine over her glasses.

"Yes, although the classes are not much use to me. I plan to stop at the end of this semester which is not to far off. I am also recording my first album at Red Bedroom Records," Blaine replied.

Elena smiled. "You two are young and active. You have your whole lives ahead of you. What made you decide to adopt so soon?"

This time Kurt replied and he also straightened his back ever so slightly as Blaine noticed. "We've been married for two years. Before that Blaine and I have been through literally everything together," he shared a knowing look with Blaine who took Kurt's hand in his. "We both think that we're ready to take on this next step in our relationship."

Elena nodded in understanding. "You do know its customary that I ask these questions, yes?" she asked to which Blaine and Kurt both nodded their heads, yes. "Okay," she smiled again. "How long have you two been together?"

"About six years. Since high school." Blaine replied squeezing Kurt's hand. Kurt looked over at him with complete love in his eyes. Blaine looked at him back just the same. Elena noticed this. She had helped over sixty gay couples but had never seen a couple this in love.

"You know I'm supposed to ask you all these bunch of questions but I don't really think that would be necessary," she started. Kurt and Blaine whipped their heads in her direction so sure they were about to be rejected just now. Elena paused and then continued," but I have never seen a couple so in love and so prepared to take on the world together much like you two. And thats saying something because I have been with this company for four years and I have helped two hundred gay and lesbian couples adopt a baby and about two hundred straight couples as well. So I'm going to stop this right here and let you both known that we would love to help you find a baby for your family."

At hearing this, Kurt and Blaine hugged each other so tight, so excited and happy. They were so close. Elena smiled at the two of them as they broke apart. "Thank you, thank you so much. you have no idea how much this means to us," gushed a beaming Kurt.

Elena just brushed it off as though it were no big deal. "I understand that you are interested in finding a surrogate instead of just adopting, yes?"

"Yes," Kurt replied, nodding in agreement, still clutching Blaine's hand.

"I see, and who would be the sperm donor?" she asked looking at the two of them.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look and Blaine nodded as he understood exactly what Kurt was thinking. "I will be the donor." Blaine told her.

"Hmm, okay." She looked over a folder in front of her and scribbled something down. "And Kurt you understand that when the baby is born you will have to go through a pile of paperwork for confirmation on the adoption and the baby taking your name?" Kurt was glad he researched the whole process of the surrogate system before coming here otherwise he would have no idea what she would be talking about. "Yes, I do." he told her.

"Okay and you both are aware that this process takes time, yes? to find a surrogate willing to give you her baby, the sperm having had worked or not. Even finding a surrogate may take some time itself," Elena told them.

"Yes, we're aware and prepared for that," answered Blaine receiving a hand squeeze from Kurt. He looked over at his husband and smiled, squeezing back.

"Very well then. I see no reason why we should delay any further. Do you have any requests for your surrogate? Doss she have to look a certain way?" Elena asked them.

Kurt and Blaine had discussed this just last night. They had talked it over and decided. "Yes, if possible we would like her to have green or blue eyes and preferably be blonde. Even brunette is fine," said Blaine looking over at Kurt for confirmation who gave one firm nod at his husband.

"Okay, let me just narrow down the results for you," she said and clicked some buttons and typed some words into her computer. "Alright here we are. We have about three thousand girls in our system who are blonde and brunette with blue or green eyes. Any other requests?" she asked looking at the couple in front of her.

"Can she be healthy? No history of any medical diseases in her blood?" asked Kurt.

Elena typed some more words into her computer before saying,"that narrows your results to about fifteen hundred girls. Would you like to view them on our system now or shall I have a copy of their files given to you so you can go over them at your own time?"

"Woah you mean we can start looking NOW?" asked Blaine awed at how quickly this was all happening.

Elena smiled in response,"yes I think you are quite fit to be parents. I see no reason why not?" she was met with big grins from the couple.

Blaine and Kurt exchanged another look reading into the others mind making their decision. "We'd like to view them at home please. So thee files I suppose," said Kurt.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Just wait outside and I'll have Sheila bring you the files momentarily. It was nice meeting you boys. I hope you find the girl you're looking for. Call us whenever you find the right one. I hope to be in touch," she stood to shake both their hands and they shook back enthusiastically, smiling their best smiles.

"Thank you, thank you so much," said Kurt as they shook hands.

"This really means a lot, thank you," Blaine agreed.

"Don't worry about it boys," Elena said smiling. "I'll just have Sheila give you the files."

"Thank you," Kurt said one more time with a little wave as they walked out the door hand in hand. Elena bowed her head in response.

Kurt and Blaine could barely hold their excitement as they waited for the ten minutes it took Sheila go give Kurt and Blaine the files. As they walked out Blaine took Kurt in his arms in a big embrace. "I can't believe this is happening to fast. I'm so happy. I love you Kurt. I can't wait to start a family with you."

"I love you too. So much. come on," he said pulling out of the embrace taking Blaine's hand and walking to the direction of their car. "Let's go find us a surrogate."

xxXXXxxXx

It took many hours and countless cups of coffee and papers and files all over their bed but eventually as it neared 2AM Kurt finally held a file in his hand and felt his heart beat fast.

"Blaine," he said. "I think I found the one."

* * *

okay this chapter is loooonnggg overdue, I apologize. lol sorry I have been dying to update but I literally never have time. also I have exams starting like.. tomorrow. and I am as unprepared as a Hufflepuff in a Quidditch match. no no wait i got another one: I am as unprepared as the New Directions before Sectionals. hahahaha I am so funnie. ok no im not. anyways enjoy the chapter and the next one may come late and omfg did you see that last episode were the writers drunk? I really hate that sexy Santa guy. and drunk pezberry is adorable. lol. okay well I should sleep or study or something its like almost 3AM..

anyways please leave reviews I'd love to know what you think of this chapter. :) oh and btw i couldnt think of any random label names so i just used Red Bedroom Records from One Tree Hill lol. and the surrogate system, yeah i have no idea how that works I've just read enough fanfics to give me a clue..no promises on how soon next chapter will be out but hopefully soon. :D xoxo

-marz

disclaimer: I don't own Red Bedroom Records or Glee.


	3. Chapter 3

**well hi there. have a chapter x**

**oh, and i don't own Glee. Or Kurt. Or Blaine. I do wish I did though. **

* * *

It had been two weeks since Kurt and Blaine had found the perfect surrogate whom they thought would be suitable enough to carry their baby. Her name was Grace and she was 24. She had been a surrogate before- even at such a young age- and had the exact color of Kurt's eyes. Actually, she looked _a lot _like Kurt, in fact, they could pass as siblings.

Kurt and Blaine had met with her frequently over the past few weeks and today would be the day that Blaine would use his sperm and see if they would be able to get Grace pregnant. Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he looked down at the gorgeous man sleeping peacefully on his chest. Kurt smiled as his mind took him back to the time when he first met the love of his life.

_ He's standing in what appears to be the most exquisite school he had ever seen. Everybody is rushing to some place, boys, boys in blazers everywhere. So many boys, damn some of them are cute, Kurt thought as he descended the big marble staircase. But what exactly was going on? He should ask someone. He reached out his hand and tapped the shoulder of the boy in front of him. The boy turned around and Kurt was looking directly into the eyes of the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen. His eyes, his eyes were hazel, yet green, and beautiful, so very beautiful. Kurt was lost for words, he should say something. Instantly his mind had taken him to a time where he was again on the same marble staircase, but it was a different setting. There were no boys in blazers everywhere, they were standing in front of the staircase. Behind the same gorgeous boy whose shoulder Kurt tapped three years ago. And this very boy had gone through so much to just say four simple words, and here he was, crouched down on one leg, looking up at Kurt with that same excitement and sparkle in his eyes. The sparkle that was gone for a while, but was here again. And he was speechless, looking at Blaine, the boy he loved with all his heart, the boy he thanked whoever was up there to meet, the boy who took oh so long to realize his feelings for Kurt so many years ago, the boy who was proposing to him for crying out loud. In his heart, he knew his answer, he knew it before he said it, he knew it when he first looked into those eyes, when he walked down the same staircase for the first time. He knew he wanted to marry this boy._

Kurt was brought back to reality as Blaine shifted under him ever so slightly. If anything, his smile widened. _And he did. He did marry him. And that was the best decision Kurt ever made. _

"Mm," said Blaine looking up at Kurt's smiling face. "Morning."

"Morning," said Kurt leaning down for a kiss, still very much unable to get the smile off of his face.

Blaine sat up properly next to Kurt leaning his back against the head board. He looked at Kurt suspiciously. "What? Why are you smiling at me like that? Is it my hair?" Blaine immediately started to flatten his hair. Even though Kurt had somewhat convinced Blaine to not use so much gel in it he still felt insecure about it.

Kurt laughed lightly. "No sweetie, your hair is fine."

Blaine stopped attempting to flatten his hair and frowned slightly, taking hold of one of Kurt's hands. "Then why are you smiling so much so early? Your usually so angry when you don't have your morning coffee," Blaine smiled fondly. "Not that I don't like it when you smile, because your smile is beautiful but I was just wondering."

Kurt blushed, he wondered how Blaine could still make him feel like that after so many years. "I was having flashbacks of when we first met at the Dalton staircase and how you proposed there. I made such a good decision to tap you on the shoulder then. And I just remembered," Kurt dropped his voice to a whisper and cupped Blaine's cheek, "how much I love you." And he leaned in for a kiss, even though he had morning breath and it was so disgusting, but he didn't care, he just loved his husband, so much.

Blaine pulled apart and his heart was beating fast, he wondered how it was possible for it to still do that when he was with Kurt. It had been nearly six years. "Oh," he said, rubbing circles at the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb. "Well that's fine with me," he said laughing softly, leaning in for another kiss.

They had to break apart sooner than either of them liked because they both knew they had something very important on their agenda for today. "Come on, we have to get you ready," said Kurt pulling Blaine out of bed. Blaine laughed at his husband.

"Get me ready? Kurt I'm just donating my sperm not going for an operation. Plus it'll take like- what? Maximum twenty minutes?" said Blaine getting up and wrapping his arms around Kurt's hips.

Kurt frowned and said, "Yeah well it's felt like forever, the doctor said we weren't allowed to have sex for a few days and it's killing me."

Blaine looked up at his husband mischief clearly written in his eyes, he pulled Kurt closer, "Oh, so it's killing you to not be able to have sex with me huh." He smirked at Kurt who playfully smacked his arm.

"Well if I have to admit it, yes, it is, plus we won't be able to have it as much when the baby gets here, if it ever does I mean, but you know," Kurt mumbled looking down at Blaine's bare chest just not able to get his eyes off. Blaine held Kurt's chin in order to get his husband to look him in the eyes, which was no help to Kurt either.

"Trust me babe, we'll have plenty of time to do it before the baby gets here," Blaine dropped his voice to a whisper, "though it is kind of hot how you want me so bad." Blaine licked his lips seductively smirking at Kurt. Kurt gave him his best _I hate you so much right now_ look. Blaine responded to it by closing the distance between them. Kurt pulled Blaine in closer to the kiss, deepening it. Blaine felt Kurt's tongue run across his lower lip and immediately gave him entrance. They explored each others mouths, just holding on to each other, Kurt trying to stay in as close as possible. But unfortunately broke off the kissing much sooner than either anticipated.

They pressed their foreheads together, Kurt panting a little as he said, "We have to stop now, before I get harder than an oak tree." Blaine chuckled at his husbands imagination.

"Okay babe, but, oak tree? Really?" Blaine grinned at the older man.

"Yes, an oak tree," said Kurt pulling away. "And I get bathroom first because you laughed at me." Blaine laughed as he watched his husband close the bathroom door right on his face. His husband really was adorable.

xxXxXxXXxxx

At ten o clock the young couple was sitting side by side, hands intertwined, waiting outside the doctors office for Blaine to be summoned. Grace was already inside being prepped or whatever it is they did. The two kept themselves busy by taking turns to make fun of the rather large male nurse wearing the most outrageous clothes either of them had seen. He wore the most hideous bright flowered button down shirt and a light shade of brown colored bell bottomed pants. He had even slicked his hair right through the center and gelled it down till his scalp, even more than Blaine used to in high school. They tried to muffle their giggles and bit their tongues to keep from laughing out loud every time the nurse spoke to someone and flapped his right hand like a seal.

So maybe they were being immature, but they didn't care. They were a young married couple, and so very much in love, and truthfully, when they were together they didn't care about anyone else. Kurt noticed Blaine tapping his foot every few seconds and his brows furrowed like they did when he was nervous. "Everything okay babe?" Kurt asked him rubbing his thumb in circles at the back of Blaine's hand.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah - yeah everything's fine. Why?" said Blaine in one breath. Kurt laughed slightly and gently lifted a stray strand of curls off of Blaine's forehead.

"Because I know you, plus you look like you're about to shit bricks," replied Kurt. Blaine looked in his husbands eyes slowly, he felt safe and comfort. He took a deep breath. Eventually he would have to tell him. "I'm a little nervous about this I guess, I don't know, what if something goes wrong and it's all my fault?" said Blaine.

"Blaine, you can't mess up. The doctor said it's totally safe and takes a maximum of half an hour. You won't mess up, and even if you do, which is highly unlikely by the way, then I'll still be here. Alright? I'm not going anywhere, you'll be fine," Kurt said holding one of Blaine's hand in both of his.

On that note, the doctor came out of the room, both Kurt and Blaine stood up as the doctor said, "Mr Anderson-Hummel? We're ready for you." Blaine took a deep breath and prepared himself for the next following minutes. Kurt reassuringly squeezed Blaine's hand and kissed him on the forehead and watched as Blaine trailed behind the doctor into his room. Only when the doctor closed the door behind him did Kurt sit back down on his seat and pick up a magazine, feeling lonely without Blaine. _It's official, _thought Kurt, _I can't stand to be without him for five seconds. _

"You know your child's gonna be hot if he has your boyfriends genes, he's quite a hunk." Kurt looked up from his magazine to find the male nurse standing right in front of him. The sight of him being so close made Kurt jump slightly. Kurt realized he was talking about Blaine and he fought the temptation to burst out laughing though he knew if Blaine were here he would have already done so. _  
_

Did he just call my husband a, what was it, a _hunk? _Seriously? "I'm sorry, what?" said Kurt his inner bitchiness making an appearance.

"Your boyfriend, he's a real looker," said the nurse a smirk playing on his lips. Kurt again resisted the urge to burst out laughing.

"Yes, yes, my _husband _really is a looker, you should see him shirtless," Kurt said sarcastically and looked the nurse up and down, "or.. maybe you shouldn't. I guess I am _so _lucky." Kurt mentally thanked his inner bitch and smiled widely at the nurse who looked at Kurt rather rudely and walked away. Kurt giggled to himself and went back to his magazine.

After what felt like forever, Blaine and their doctor finally made a reappearance. "Well hello again," said Kurt standing up and giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek, taking his hand. Their doctor smiled at the both of them as he looked up from his clipboard. "Well Mr and Mr Anderson-Hummel, I'm pleased to say that went well. Now I hope you know that if Grace does get pregnant, we would be able to know in about two weeks time. If she shows any signs of pregnancy, we will examine her and contact you as soon as we know for sure. Until then we'll just have to wait."

"Please doc, Kurt and Blaine, we aren't that old," said Blaine laughing, Kurt joining in as well. The doctor smiled once again at the two of them and shook both of their hands before saying, "I'm going to have a word with Grace, hope to be in contact soon," he gave a final nod and smile and walked back inside. Kurt turned to Blaine, "all well?" he asked.

Blaine shrugged and half smiled, "I guess, but uh," he checked his watch and frowned slightly, "I have to get to work. Can you drop me?" He looked up at Kurt.

"Yeah of course come on," said Kurt pulling him towards the elevators.

As they reached the car park Kurt noticed Blaine with the same worried look on his face. "Everything alright B? Blaine?" he asked tugging on his hand.

"Hmm? Yeah it's just - I can't help thinking that- what if it doesn't work? What if Grace doesn't get pregnant? Then it would be my fault, and we wouldn't have a baby and we'd have gotten all excited for nothing and I'd have let you down," said Blaine quietly not meeting his husband's eyes.

"Okay," Kurt stopped, he took both of Blaine's hands and looked him straight in the eyes, "Blaine, it doesn't matter. Look, we can try again, and again, we can adopt, we have so many options. And it won't be your fault baby." Kurt cupped Blaines cheek. "And you will _never _let me down, and I know that, I'll still be here, B. I want a family with you and only you, so I'm willing to try and try again if I have to. I'll love you no matter what the outcome of this is, okay?"

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and smiled. "Okay," he said. Kurt grinned, "Good, now let's go before you're even more late for work."

They sat in the car and Blaine's hand immediately shot towards the radio and he turned it to their favorite station. He also recognized the song that had just started to play. He shifted in his seat so he was completely facing Kurt, took the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel and wasn't being used and sang along with the song to Kurt.

_What day is it? And in what month?_  
_This clock never seemed so alive_  
_I can't keep up and I can't back down_  
_I've been losing so much time _

Kurt looked at Blaine quickly and smiled, he squeezed Blaine's hand and looked back at the road.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

As they reached a traffic light, Kurt looked at Blaine still singing along to the lyrics smiling at his husband. Kurt's heart melted, he hadn't heard this song for years, and the fact that his husband remembered it and was singing it entirely to him warmed his heart.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_  
_I'm tripping on words_  
_You got my head spinning_  
_I don't know where to go from here _

Blaine's grip on Kurt's hand somewhat softened. He looked at Blaine and squeezed his hand and sang the next verse along with him softly.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

To emphasize that, Kurt quickly looked up from the road at Blaine and winked. He forgot the next verse so Blaine sang it.

_Something about you now_  
_I can't quite figure out_  
_Everything she does is beautiful_  
_Everything she does is right_

Kurt didn't let go of Blaine's hand, they reached another traffic light and he turned over to Blaine and sang the chorus along with him again.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

He had to concentrate on the road again as the light turned green and Blaine finished the song.

_What day is it?_  
_And in what month?_  
_This clock never seemed so alive_

* * *

Blaine really didn't want to work today, no he _really _didn't want to work today. He was terribly horny all day and just wanted to get back home and have sex all night with his husband- the thing he had been deprived of for what seemed like forever. He needed to get home- like fast because he was itching to just grab Kurt's perfect ass and have his long legs around him and oh- "fuck," Blaine whispered to himself. He was hard just thinking about it. Okay he _needed _to get home _fast. _

But he knew the chances of that happening were minimal to none. His boss was a jackass and the owner of the label. He worked Blaine's ass off for hours for things that could wait. Even though Blaine was assisting manager of the label as well as a recording artist, his boss seemed to have major issues with him. Plus he seriously had to finish the song he was working on. He just couldn't seem to get the right chord on the song.

"Anderson," his boss's gruff voice came from behind him in the recording studio. He was standing behind the sound proof glass, his finger over the 'talk back' button.

"Shit," Blaine said taking his guitar off and placing it in the stand. He walked out of the studio towards him. "Yes Mark?"

"Need you to check this band out, they want to work with us if we're interested. They're playing in the bar. They're singing some band All Time High or something," said Mark.

"All Time _Low _you mean?" said Blaine correcting him. "Yeah, yeah that. I need to fly to LA got a meeting there. Check em out, and remember Anderson, you sign them if they're good, not if they have big dreams," his boss said finally picking up a bag and walking out of the studio without so much of a goodbye or even a nod towards Blaine.

Blaine rolled his eyes and walked towards the attached bar outside of the label, he was pissed off. This band had better be good if they're cutting into his studio time. He walked towards the small stage and studied the band. They were a group of probably college boys, possibly the same age or not much younger than him. "Hi, I'm Blaine, I'm the label manager at Red Bedroom Records, I understand that you are interested in signing with us," said Blaine shaking his hand with who seemed to be the lead singer standing right in front of the mike. He was a good looking guy, he looked around 19, 20 and his features really stood out, his bright blue eyes and dark hair that fell on his forehead, and his really straight nose.

"Yeah, hey, we're Searching For Mercy, that Mark guy said you'll be listening to us, so we'll be playing an All Time Low song, we mostly practice their songs anyways. I'm Joe, that's Paul, our best guitarist, Steve, the kickass drummer, Andy plays base guitar, and Eric plays keyboard," said the lead singer.

Blaine nodded looking at each of the boys as they were introduced, all of which were extremely young and good looking. "Cool, okay Searching For Mercy, show us what you got," he said grinning at them.

The boys started their song. He instantly recognized it. A personal favorite. He just hoped they were good.

_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_  
_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

_She works for the weekend, mixtape of her favorite bands_  
_Tearin' up the radio lost in the stereo sound _

Woah, thought Blaine, these guys are actually good. Almost sound just like the original.

_She's trouble in a tank top pretty little time bomb_  
_Blowing up I'll take you down_  
_Living in the radio lost in the stereo sound_

_She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so_  
_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_  
_She's out of control, so beautiful_  
_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_  
_And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know_  
_I'm losing hope 'cause she's so_  
_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

He was impressed so far, he let them continue grinning up at them. They were _really _good. He was surprised they weren't signed with any label before.

_Shake down on a Saturday_  
_Sit back gotta catch my breath_  
_'Cause every time I see her I know she's gonna take it back somehow_

_Tattoos and a switchblade attitude_  
_Snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile_  
_Sex in stereo don't turn the radio down_

_She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so_  
_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_  
_She's out of control, so beautiful_  
_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_  
_And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know_  
_I'm losing hope 'cause she's so_  
_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

_And I'm just like cellophane 'cause she sees right through me  
I know she's glitter and gold  
And that's just the price I pay when I don't even know her name  
She's slipping away_

She works for the weekend, mixtape of her favorite bands  
Tearin' up the radio lost in the stereo sound

___She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so_  
_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_  
_She's out of control, so beautiful_  
_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_  
_And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know_  
_I'm losing hope 'cause she's so_  
_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

Blaine listened closely to each of the band member playing a different instrument, the drummer really was kick ass. The guitarist was crazy. These guys were very good. He was fully prepared to sign with them. They were doing a terrific job. He waited for them to finish the song with a final chorus.

___She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so_  
_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_  
_She's out of control, so beautiful_  
_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_  
_And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know_  
_I'm losing hope 'cause she's so_  
_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

They finished and did a little bow as Blaine clapped madly and kept grinning at them. They came off the stage and stood shyly in front of Blaine. "Well guys," he paused for effect, hoping he wasn't giving anything away, but his acting skills weren't the best, he couldn't keep it in. "That was amazing! Excellent, excellent job. Really good work. Red Bedroom Records would be extremely pleased to sign with you." He watched the group laugh and high five and hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much! Man this is amazing!" said Joe who was the lead singer. He shook hands with Blaine his face overjoyed. The only thing still on Blaine's mind through all of this was Kurt, and how much Kurt would love these guys too. Wait didn't Mark say he was going to LA just now? So- he wasn't here? That meant Blaine could- go home? Like- now? The next few minutes were a blur as Blaine finished with the band and rushed to close the label up since his studio time was already finished.

* * *

"Babe? I'm home," Blaine called as he opened the door to his and Kurt's apartment. Kurt emerged from the kitchen wearing an apron. "Oh hey, you're early," said Kurt walking up to him and putting his arms over Blaine's shoulders giving him a deep kiss.

Blaine moaned into the kiss and Kurt giggled pulling away. "I made your favorite cake," whispered Kurt leaning his forehead against Blaine's.

"Yeah? Well, I've been horny for you all day. My boss almost saw me hard," Blaine grumbled his hands firm on Kurt's hips.

Kurt smiled seductively before pulling Blaine in closer, "oh is that so? Well, come on then." He pulled away holding Blaine's hand and bringing him into their bedroom where they ripped each other's clothes off, not once removing their mouths from each others and making love for the first time in what felt like forever.

"I love you so much," groaned Blaine as he looked down at Kurt under him.

"Mmm, I love you too," whispered Kurt capturing his lips in another deep kiss.

* * *

About week and a half later, waking up early morning after having had sex the night before again, Kurt's phone was ringing, either of the two too lazy and too tangled in each other to want to get up and answer it. As it stopped ringing, Blaine's started ringing. They ignored that too. Kurt's phone suddenly started ringing again as Blaine's stopped. Assuming it was something clearly important Kurt reached out of the embrace and grabbed his phone looking at Blaine's puppy face and already missing being next to his husband. "Hello?" he answered a little annoyed.

"Kurt? It's me Grace," said the speaker. Kurt's attention immediately perked up, Blaine noticing this sat up on the bed.

"Grace?" He said looking back at Blaine both exchanging a look. "What's up? Is everything okay? Do you need something? Is something wro-" he was cut off by Grace who replied loudly and happily.

"I'm fine Kurt! I'm-" she giggled knowing what she was doing to Kurt. "I'm pregnant!" she cried excitedly.

"Are you serious? Oh," he looked back at Blaine who looked at him confused. "O-okay, I'll tell Blaine. Thank you for calling Grace," he made his voice sound serious.

"Oh you're totally pranking him right now aren't you?" she laughed. "Well I'll see you later. Bye Kurt, say hi to Blaine for me. Love to both of you," she said a smile obvious in her voice.

"Yeah," Kurt said trying to not smile and keep his face blank as Blaine continued to stare at him. "Bye Grace, yeah I'll tell him. Love you too," he said finally shutting the phone. "That was Grace, she said hi," he said gesturing to the phone.

"Yeah I guessed as much, what did she say? Has something gone wrong? It totally has hasn't it? Oh my god, this is all my fault, it's all-" he was cut off as Kurt's lips were pressed urgently against his. Blaine pulled back confused at his husband smiling madly at him. "Kurt wha-?"

Kurt kissed him one more time before saying, "Blaine, she's pregnant. We're gonna have a baby." Blaine looked at him and laughed. "Are you serious? Oh my god, oh my god Kurt!" He grabbed his husband's face with his hand pulling him into a kiss as Kurt pushed his back on the bed on top of him deepening it.

He had never been happier in his life. They were half way there.

* * *

**Please don't kill me. I wanted to update I did, but I was having writers block and I've been so busy. I'm sorry. Pleasssseeeeeeeeeee leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. PLEASEEEE. Also, thank you to everyone who favourited and followed, thank you so much. Hope you guys like this, and the songs are You and Me by Lifehouse and Lost in Stereo by All Time Low. two amazing songs, listen to them if you haven't already. Alright, until next time, which hopefully will be soon. I swear I'm done now. Lol. Oh and hope you all had an amazing christmas and 2013 ends like tomorrow. o wow. yeah im done. **

**-marz x**


	4. Chapter 4

"Blaine! Grace will be over soon is the table set? Is it warm enough? Did we have enough ice cream?" Kurt yelled from the kitchen across the house. Blaine stood in the kitchen door way leaning against the frame casually, watching his husband, who had his back to him, stressing out, as usual. Kurt suddenly whipped around facing Blaine. "Why are you so calm? We have a guest coming over Blaine!"

Blaine calmly walked over to the older man and put his hands on his hips. "Counting the amount of times Grace has come over and how she basically knows every corner of this house like the back of her hand, I'd say she no longer counts as a guest. Also, I think you're just freaking out because we're going to find out the sex of our baby today, but you need to chill babe, even though it's adorable," said Blaine smiling at Kurt.

Kurt smiled feeling defeated, there was not one thing he could hide from his husband, Blaine just knew him too well. "Okay okay, maybe I'm nervous about that but we waited for a while and the suspense is _killing _me from the inside. I just need to get started on the bedroom."

"I know, I can't wait to find out too, and you have started work again so I guess it'll be hard balancing working on the bedroom as well. Plus this new house has way too many empty rooms for my liking," said Blaine looking around emphasizing the size of their new house they had recently bought in order to accommodate their soon to be big family. They had a total of five bedrooms, one which was the master bedroom, which was theirs of course, and four which were about the same size that they both secretly planned to fill with kids.

"Well they won't be empty for long, they'll be filled with kids," said Kurt leaning his chest against Blaine's and resting his hands on his shoulders. Blaine smiled happily at his husband, after many arguments and discussions, they had finally found the perfect house for their family.

"And I can't wait," Blaine said leaning in for a kiss but having to break away too quick for their liking as a doorbell rang and Kurt resumed to freaking out as Blaine chuckled to himself as he let Grace (and quite a growing belly) in.

"Hey B," Grace said entering the house giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Grace, how're you doing?" he asked kindly taking her purse from her and leading her into the living room. Grace sat on the soft sofa pulling her legs up and grunting rubbing her back before leaning against it.

"I swear your child is getting heavier every second and _oh__-" _she put a hand over her large stomach, "this one's defiantly a kicker." Blaine laughed sitting on the part of the sofa which was not being taken up by Grace and put his hand gently over the bump.

Grace smoothly took his hand over to the part where the baby was kicking and watched Blaine as his expression went softer. She noticed how his eyes suddenly had a look of gentleness and happiness. He looked overjoyed yet so nervous and at the same time proud. It was an expression she couldn't quite put a finger on because it was so unusual, not like the common kind of happiness, so very different, but at the same time all the same. She knew she was doing a good thing by helping Kurt and Blaine. "Wow," said Blaine touching the bump in awe. His voice came out in a whisper.

"So where's Kurt?" she asked cheerfully. Blaine seemed to come out of the daze he was in and pulled his hand back to himself. "In the kitchen," he replied. "Freaking out because we have a '_guest'_ over," he added pulling up his fingers at the word 'guest.'

"Hey I saw that!" Kurt said emerging from the kitchen as Grace giggled.

"Don't know what your talking about," Blaine mumbled with a smirk towards Grace. "Yeah sure," said Kurt approaching the sofa and playfully swatting Blaine on the arm. Grace looked between the two in admiration.

"You two are adorable," said Grace, instantly realizing the mistake she made in saying that aloud as Blaine and Kurt both exchanged a smug look before making goofy faces at Grace.

"We know," said Blaine, his face looking like a constipated Chinese man.

"We cherish it," Kurt added his face looking like a literal grimacing dog.

Grace shook her head and sat up straight. "So... you guys ready to know the sex of your baby? I don't know what the point of waiting three months was though but, you ready?" Kurt and Blaine immediately perked up and held hands looking excited.

"At first we didn't think we wanted to know, we wanted it to be a surprise," Blaine explained.

"But _then,_ I thought,I'm gonna start working soon and I just _have _to get started on the bedroom and it would be a _lot _harder to put it together looking for neutral colors etc," Kurt continued, still gripping Blaine's hands. "And we were just too anxious and we just _had _to know. Suspense kills us you know," he finished looking at Blaine and giving his hand a little squeeze. They both looked at Grace grinning and Blaine nodding continuously to emphasize the point.

"Well, as much as I am dying to see the bedroom when it's done, I think I should save you the suspense. Okay, Blaine, Kurt, you guys are having," she took a dramatic pause because she knew how much it killed them. She gripped their joined hands and smiled widely. Kurt and Blaine were clearly growing impatient and Grace smirked ever so slightly.

"A boy!" she exclaimed grinning at the young couple.

"Oh my goodness! A boy! Blaine! Blaine we're having a boy!" Kurt as good as screamed jumping in his place on the couch.

"A boy! We're having a boy babe!" Blaine did the same gripping onto Kurt hugging him tightly. Kurt hugged back laughing, both of them so excited and happy. Grace laughed with them genuinely happy for the couple. They took her by surprise as they pulled her in the hug all three of them laughing happily.

Grace was the first to pull away from the embrace. "So I'm happy and all for you guys, but I swear if you don't feed me now I'm throwing a bitch fit," she said failing to be serious and laughing. The couple laughed with her as they all got to their feet. Kurt taking her hand and pulling her in towards the kitchen.

* * *

The meal passed quickly, the trio each talking about what happened on that one day, and making jokes and laughing together. It was good company and they all seemed to enjoy it. As they sat watching reruns of America's Next Top Model, they didn't seem to notice the time and how it seemed to have passed so quickly. "Holy crap it's past midnight," Kurt said looking at his watch and sitting up from leaning against Blaine's chest.

"Shit, seriously?" Grace said also sitting up with a little more effort. "Okay that's it, no more ANTM marathons," Grace joked as she and Kurt stood up. Kurt snorted and nodded his head in agreement.

"It seems some of us didn't make it through," Kurt said gesturing towards Blaine who seemed to have long since passed out and was quietly snoring in his shoulder where his head lay. Grace quietly giggled at Blaine's appearance. His hair looked disheveled and unkempt, curls sticking out everywhere, his bow tie had been opened, and his clothes were crumpled while his mouth was slightly ajar. Kurt quietly snapped a picture of his husband from his phone and pocketed it smiling at how cute/crazy he looked.

"Well I'm gonna head out now," Grace whispered, trying not to wake Blaine and slowly making her way towards the front door. Kurt followed suit helping her into her coat and handing her her purse.

"Drive safe, call me when you get home," Kurt whispered to her as she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Will do, thank you for dinner, it was delicious," she said before walking towards her car. Kurt smiled and waved at her. "I'm glad, night," he said and waved. He waited till she got in the car safely and drove off.

He retreated back to the living room where Blaine was still snoozing into his shoulder. He looked so peaceful and Kurt couldn't bring himself to disturb him so he delayed that while he cleaned up the living room and the remainder of the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as he could, even though he knew he didn't have to, as Blaine was the heaviest sleeper he knew. That boy could sleep through _anything._ Kurt smiled to himself as he cleaned the counters in the kitchen.

He walked back to the living room to find Blaine in the exact position where he had left him. Kurt shook his head fondly and gently shook Blaine. "Sweetie wake up," Kurt said softly.

"Mmmpgh," was the response he got. Kurt chuckled quietly and tried again, nudging the younger man with a little more force yet still gently.

"Blaine come on baby, you have to get up." Blaine stayed still, not budging. "You just have to get up for a couple of seconds and we can go upstairs and you can sleep." Blaine grunted in his sleep, shifting ever so slightly. "Please, B?" Kurt pouted. "For me?"

Blaine grudgingly opened one eye and squinted up at Kurt. Kurt looking extremely pleased with himself. "For you," he said grumpily. Kurt smiled and held out his hand, waiting for Blaine to take it.

Blaine stretched in his place before lifting his hand and joining it with Kurt's. The two made their way upstairs towards their bedroom. Blaine making a beeline for the bed but Kurt still firmly holding his hand, preventing him from doing so. Blaine looked at him pleadingly. "You can't sleep in those clothes, I have to do the laundry in the morning," Kurt said trying not to laugh at the expression on Blaine's face.

"But you promised!" Blaine whined, looking like a literal toddler. Kurt chuckled softly pushing a stray strand of hair off of Blaine's forehead.

"I know I did, but that was just to get you to wake up," Kurt smiled widely. Blaine frowned and dropped Kurt's hand, walking towards the bed and falling flat on it.

"Well then you can undress me," said Blaine, being grumpy again. Kurt's smile didn't fade, if anything it grew into a slight smirk.

"You know I have no problem with that babe," Kurt said winking.

Blaine whimpered into his pillow, "Crap, I forgot who I was dealing with," he said. "Can you undress me anyways? I really am tired." He gave Kurt the puppy dog look that he knew his husband could never resist.

Kurt's eyes immediately grew soft. "Of course, B," he grabbed a pair of Blaine's pajamas from the chest of drawers and approached the bed. His husband looked up at him with the same puppy eyes and Kurt couldn't resist the temptation to kiss him. He bent down and attached his lips onto Blaine's, unbuttoning his shirt at the same time.

They broke away as Kurt had finished unbuttoning and pulled off the shirt off his arms. Kurt then gently pulled a fresh shirt over him and kissed Blaine one more time before unbuckling his jeans and belt. He pulled them off with ease and carefully helped him into his pajamas. With a final kiss, Kurt started for the bathroom. "Thank you baby," he heard Blaine mumble before sleep overtook him and he nuzzled into his pillow. Kurt smiled at his husband's adorableness.

As he changed, did his night time motorizing routine and settled in bed, he felt Blaine move beside him, pulling Kurt in closer and cuddling into him. "I love you," Blaine whispered.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered back. Blaine kissed his cheek as Kurt settled into his neck.

"And we're going to have a son," Blaine said into the darkness.

"Yeah, we're going to have a son," Kurt replied smiling, holding his husband closer.

"I can't wait," Blaine said grinning, even though Kurt couldn't see him, he knew how excited he was.

"Neither can I," Kurt whispered to him smiling as he kissed his neck.

"Good night babe."

"Night, B."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to post before someone killed me. Also, I got 800 views. W.O.W. It would also be nice if I got _re_views, you know? So please leave one. PLEASEE. **

**And I don't own Glee. Or Kurt. Or Blaine. Which is sad because if I did, there would certainly be a hell of a lot more Klaine... **

**Anyways, i should sleep. And you should leave a review, and tell me if you liked this or hated this. And I also promise the next chapter will be here A LOT sooner, and it'll be longer, cuz I am half asleep and I have school tomorrow. Oops. **

**I'm done now..**

**Please leave a review, **

**I love you all.**

**xoxo**

**marz**


End file.
